Rockman Days: Side Days
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Kazuki, Kotonoha, Kokoro, and their FMs, War-Rock and Redder, travel to the world of ZKD for some rest and relaxation so that Kotonoha's babies can be born safely.
1. To a New World!

Ryuki was in the cockpit of the ChronoLiner, standing next to the Chrono-Speeder bike which controlled the whole train. The first time he'd ever stepped into this room had been 11 years ago and since then he'd piloted the ChronoLiner many more times. The train was able to travel through space and time, go to any time period or any world within the Multiverse. The only condition was that the coordinates be set.

Ryuki took out a ticket with the coordinates to his world and slid it into the train pass. He then straddled the bike and put the pass into a slot between the handlebars. Taking hold of the handlebars, he looked up at the screen as the coordinates are set.

"Andie, is everyone settled?" Ryuki asked the gynoid stewardess of the ChronoLiner.

"_Hai!_"Andie cheerfully answered. "_They have already been seated, Hasuma-sensei!_"

"Yosh, ikuyo!" Ryuki said as he started up the engine.

* * *

The ChronoLiner shot out of a portal but instead of Earth it was in space. "Hello, and thank you for using the ChronoLiner for your Multiversal traveling needs. I am Andie, the assigned gynoid stewardess to this train. If you have any inquiries, please don't be shy to ask." She gave them a wink. "Now, as you can see we are in outer space. If you'll look to your right you will see the three artificial planets that make up the Orion System! The inhabitants of each planet used to live on a single planet but after a long period war their planet became inhabitable and so they built three space stations and fled into space. These space stations would continue to grow and upgrade to become artificial worlds. The Planet Saber is the home of the Sabretron faction, which are peaceful and try to achieve peace through non-violent means. Then we have the Planet Death which has a Spartan-like society. It is also where the Deathtron Secret Police are based on. Finally, right in the middle, is the Planet Trika where the neutral Trikatrons live. They are mostly merchants but they are also mercenaries that will work for anyone for the right price."

"Sugoi…" Kazuki breathed as he stared out his window.

"We're actually seeing other planets," Kotonoha said excitedly.

"Wow," Kokoro beamed.

"To think that other planets existed aside from FM," Redder spoke out of astonishment.

"That was obvious, Redder," War-Rock said, "ever since we joined ARMOR."

The train went into another portal and then exited, flying past the Planet Oa.

"The Planet Oa is the home base of the Green Lantern Corps who are an intergalactic police force. On Oa, new recruits are trained so they can utilize their ring's power. The Green Lantern Corps, however, is not the only Corps in the universe but we will get to that later," Andie continued.

"Corps like the Blue Lanterns and Star Sapphires, right?" Kazuki asked with enthusiasm. Andie nodded in confirmation.

The train flew into another portal to exit another one. "Here we are in the Vega System which is where we can find the Planet Tamaran. The current Empress of Planet Tamaran is Empress Komand'r and her royal consort is known as Yoshiyuki Takada of Earth. Together they have two children: Prince Renand'r and Princess Evand'r."

Kotonoha blinked, "Does she mean Takada-hakase?"

"I guess so," Redder shrugged.

The ChronoLiner sped into another portal and finally exiting over Earth.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan," Kokoro called excitedly, "Look, it's the Earth!"

Kotonoha looked out the window, "It looks so beautiful from space," she said in awe.

"Definitely," Kazuki agreed.

"Now, if you look to the right, you will see the Watch Tower of the Justice League," said Andieas she spoke into a microphone.

"Waah, that's where members of the Justice League are stationed," Kazuki beamed. Kazuki was an avid comic book reader, so he knewabout many of the heroes and villains of the DC and Marvel universes.

Andie stated, "And now we'll be entering Earth's atmosphere."

The train entered the Earth's atmosphere without the danger of overheating due to reentry. The train then flew across the sky. "This is Jump City where the Teen Titans were founded and if you look out your window you can see the magnificent T-Tower. Many of ARMOR's agents were once members of the Teen Titans."

* * *

One portal jump later, the ChronoLiner was flying over Tokyo and entering the Town of Fukurou. It was heading for a huge mansion with a wide estate that had a garden and hedge maze. The mansion itself could've been a castle due to its size. The ChronoLiner landed on the driveway towards the mansion before stopping. "Our tour ends here. Thank you for boarding the ChronoLiner." The door slid open.

Ryuki jumped out of the cockpit and once his feet were on the ground he was welcomed by maids that were all lined up on either side of the driveway. "Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama!"

Kazuki was in awe at the welcome,"Sugoi... I didn't think you were rich, Ryuki- sensei..."

Ryuki looked back to him,"It's not something I want to brag about, Agent Ryuunosuke."

"Look at all the pretty outfits," Kokoro beamed as she admired the attires of the maids.

"This place is like a palace," War-Rock commented from inside the Wave Scanner.

When Ryuki opened the door, he was knocked to the ground by two small children. "Papa!" the children cried out.

"Hello, Ryu-chan, Ryu-kun," smiled Ryuki, ruffling their hair. Ryutaro and Ryuko Hasuma wereRyuki's twin, 6-year old, children. Ryuko was a girl with black hair and a pink streak running through it with pink, cat-like, eyes. Ryutaro had black hair too but with a red streak running through it with green, cat-like eyes. Ryuko was in a pink Chinese dress with her long hair in buns while Ryutaro wore a blue Chinese shirt with black pants and short hair.

The twins then saw Kotonoha and beamed, "It's Aunt Koto!"

"Eh...?" Kotonoha sweat-dropped.

"They think you're Ryuji's Kotonoha," Ryuki explained.

Kazuki chuckled, "That's true. Maybe you should dye a bit of your hair, Koto- chan, to differentiate between Katsura-san."

"How about a red streak?"

"That's a great idea," Redder agreed.

"That'd be perfect," Kazuki beamed.

"And welcome back, Doctor," smiled Jinx, his wife, who stood over them. "I see you've brought along some company."

"Ah, Jinx-san," Kazuki greeted."Konnichiwa."

Kotonoha greeted as well, "Konnichiwa."

"Any reason why they're here?" asked Jinx.

* * *

After a brief explanation, the group was brought into the mansion. Sitting in the living room, with a book, was Ryuki's mother, Narukawa-Hasuma Emiko. "Okaa-san, we have guests."

Emiko smiled as she stood up. Spotting Kotonoha, she immediately ran over to hug the girl. "It's good to see you again, Kotonoha-chan!"

"Eh?" Kotonoha blinked in confusion.

"Okaa-san, this is not Ryuji's wife. This is another version of Kotonoha," said Ryuki.

Emiko blinked and stepped away from the girl. "Hm, she does look younger than last time." She apologized, "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen her in awhile."

Ryuki introduced, "Kazuki, Kotonoha, this is my mother."

"Yoroshikuonegaishimasu, Hasuma-san," the three children bowed.

"Oh, you three are absolutely adorable," Emiko gushed as she captured Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Kokoro in a strong hug.

Jinx giggled, "Come on, let's show you three around then." She, along with the other Hasumas went toured the mansion, followed by Kazuki and the girls.

"You get the feeling this vacation is only gonna get more interesting?" War-Rock asked Redder as the hovered behind.

"Definitely," Redder agreed as they caught up to the group.

* * *

"And here's the home theatre room," Ryuki said.

It was LITERALLY a theatre

"Big..." Redder stammered

War-Rock nodded, "Epic..."

"My mother built it so she can see all of my adventures on the big screen," Ryuki explained.

* * *

"Our family's library and archives," Ryuki directed."Since Jinx joined, there's stuff on also have books on martial arts and other subjects."

They were in a large room with a seemingly limitless supply of books. Kotonoha was visibly drooling, making Kokoro and Jinx giggle.

* * *

Ryuki pointed, "And here's the game room."

It was basically a large arcade room

"Dibs on the Super Street Fighter 4!" War-Rock called as he flew into the room.

"You don't even have hands!" Kazuki argued as he chased after him.

"Wait for me!" Kokoro followed.

* * *

"Here's the dojo," Ryuki guided.

It was quite spacious and the floors were completely spotless.

"Wow," Kotonoha said, "I've never seen a dojo so clean before..."

"Well, the maids always make sure everything is clean. On the weekends we have students coming in and the masters of the school teach different levels. We also have several branch establishments all over the world that teach different aspects of the school. The Hasuma School of Combat Arts has three different focuses: Offense, Defense and Stealth."

Kazuki gets excited, the electricity dancing off his hair and hands.

Ryuki continued, "I mostly followed the Defensive style, supported by offense and minor in stealth."

Kazuki smiled, "I like this place more and more."

Ryuki smiled, "Well, there's another place I want to show you."

* * *

It was a wide campus with so many buildings it was like looking at a city that was surrounded by a wall. The wall itself was like a barrier to the outside world. In fact, Red Horse Private Academy had also earned the nickname Academy City since students who lived inside were given dorms that were no different from apartment buildings.

"This is Red Horse Private Academy," Ryuki. The nostalgia was amazing.

"Sugoi!" Kokoro awed

"Wow, wicked big!" Kazuki commented.

Ryuki explained, "Education is provided from the kindergarten level all the way to university level. It's an escalator school so you don't need to take an entrance exam to get to the next level.

"Koto-chan would probably graduate from here in no time..." Kazuki always thinks very highly of Kotonoha.

"Since you'll be staying in this world, you'll be going to school here. Your tuitions will be deducted from Kazuki's ARMOR account."

Kazuki nodded, "Oh...OK, I guess."

Ryuki looked at him worriedly, "What's the problem?"

Kazuki shook his head, "Just weird that I have to start school again. Nothing wrong with it, that it brings back some memories of when I went back to Sakakino High."

Ryuki chuckled, "It's funny, and I graduated when I was 17."

Kazuki was dumbfounded, "Wow, you must be the Multiverse's greatest doctor or something..." Ryuki only got more badass in Kazuki's eyes.

"What hasn't this guy done yet...?" War-Rock muttered.

Ryuki then explained, "Actually, I graduated from the high school level when I was 17. I didn't go straight to university. I mean, the school actually made us graduate early because they couldn't expel us and wanted to get rid of us because of all the damage we caused."

War-Rock cocked an eyebrow and asked from inside the Wave Scanner, "I'm guessing that Takada guy had something to do with it?"

Ryuki sighed, "Unfortunately, you're right. But the three of us really caused a lot of damage together. There was Takada's experiments, my psychic powers, and Ichijyo's magic...I'll tell you about that Science Fair thing."

War-Rock shook his head, "Forget it. I might have nightmares if i hear about this."

"Then why don't we look around the campus?" Kazuki suggested.

Ryuki nodded, "Sure, let me show you around."

Since the campus was huge, Red Horse Academy had its own private train system. There were stations at specific points of the campus. It was convenient. They made various stops to check out the Middle School section and also the High School section. Aside from the usual facilities a school like this would have, the school even had its own water park, a museum and a shopping district. Ryuki also showed them the racing circuit and the stables where horses were kept for the Equestrian Club. The gymnasium had pretty high tech exercise equipment as well, as developed by Smart Brain. The computer lab also had the latest computers, also provided by Smart Brain Corporation. There was even a large amusement park.

"So, what do you both think?" asked Ryuki.

"The amusement park looks like fun," Kokoro smiled.

Ryuki nodded, "There will be romantic bonds, so there's an amusement park for couples to have fun at. It ONLY opens on the weekend."

"I have a good feeling about this place," Kazuki smiled.

Ryuki smiled back, "Then let's get going. It's almost time for dinner."

* * *

Emiko, Jinx, and Kotonoha were sitting together in the study, having a small conversation while Kotonoha got to know the two elder mothers.

Kotonoha asked the two women, "So what was it like when you two first had children, Hasuma-san, Jinx-san?

Emiko answered first, "Well, for me, it was difficult trying to raise two children on my own after their father moved on. But I did my best. When my little kitten and dragon were born, they were just so beautiful. It was a miracle."

Jinx smiled, "I remembered doing a lot of screaming when I was giving birth. I mean, it hurt like hell! I think I shorted out the equipment before I finally popped those two babies , the pain was worth it when I saw them."

Kotonoha rubbed her belly, "I wonder how they will turn out..."

"So, you're very young," Emiko pointed out, "You must still be in high school, and you're pregnant."

Kotonoha chuckled nervously, "Well, that was kind of my fault... Even though we never had to worry about pregnancy for the past six months back home, we underestimated the expiration date of Kazuko-san's pill."

Jinx grew curious, "What pill? A birth control pill?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "Kazuko-san, Kazuki-kun's older sister, made a pill that made Kazuki-kun sterile for six months."

"Wow, it's like a temporary vasectomy."

Kotonoha blushed as she recalled their sessions, "We made love many, many, times..."

Emiko blushed at her forwardness, "Oh, my…"

Jinx grinned, "So...how was it?"

Kotonoha blushed like a cherry, "It was electrifying, literally..."

Jinx leaned back and closed her eyes, "I remembered my first time. He was so warm and gentle. His hands were all over me and...Ah~"

"By the way, is Hasuma-sensei an actual dragon?"

Emiko shook her head, "Oh no, but he's always had the spirit of one deep inside."

Jinx shrugged, "But, well, there was a dragon in his ancestry, according to old archives."

Kotonoha looked away, as if in thought, "I guess Kazuki-kun is the only one...He seems so fond of Hasuma-sensei, as if he was a second father to him."

Jinx blinked, "Really?"

Kotonoha nods, "You see, Kazuki-kun's father disappeared several months ago before he became Rockman. Kazuo-san was working in a space station when it exploded. His body was never found among the wreckage." She frowned, "Also...Kazuki-kun's mother died from giving birth to him."

Emiko smiled, "I guess they identify with each other."

Kotonoha continued, "Also, Kazuki-kun is actually the reincarnation of Seiryuu."

Jinx cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kotonoha nodded, "Kazuki-kun told me that a first-born male is infused with Seiryuu's spirit, becoming the vessel for the dragon's soul, which was resting in his mother's body until Kazuki-kun was born."

Emiko nodded, "We have the same tradition here too. The first born son of the clan head will inherit a demon from their father."

Kotonoha blinked, "A demon?"

Jinx nodded, "You see, centuries ago, Ryuki's ancestor sealed a demon inside himself. Of course they needed the demon to stay sealed so they devised a process where the demon would transfer to the first born son. It went like this for several generations and now my little Ryutaro is a demon vessel."

"Sugoi..." Kotonoha breathed.

A maid entered the study and bowed, "Ojou-sama, Goushujin-sama, Ryuunosuke-sama, and Katsura-sama have returned from Red Horse Private Academy. He has successfully enrolled them into Red Horse's Middle and High School."

Kotonoha blinked, "Red Horse?"

"It's the school he used to go to," Jinx explained.

"And Kokoro-chan will be going too?"

Jinx nodded, "The school provides education from kindergarten, up to college level."

"Wow. I hope Kokoro-chan will be OK. She's friendly, yes, but I used to be bullied when I was young. I just hope she doesn't suffer the same way I did..."

Jinx giggled, "You really are like the other you, you know that?"

Kotonoha giggled, "I guess Kazuki-kun protected me, so it wasn't that bad."

Jinx grinned, "Must've been nice having your own knight in shining armor with you since childhood."

Kotonoha sighed with a blush, "For me, it was love at first sight. He was so shy back then."

* * *

"_Papa, what are we doing here?" A ten-year-old Kazuko asked her father. She wore a blue shirt with purple shorts._

_Ryuunosuke Kazuo was holding a five-year-old Kazuki's hand. He seemed to be hiding behind his father. Kazuki was wearing a black shirt with blue overalls._

"_We're here to meet some friends, Kazuko," Kazuo answered as they stood in front of a house. He rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door. "Hey there, Mana-chan," Kazuo grinned._

"_Ah, Kazuo-kun," Katsura Manami smiled, "It's so good to see you!" She looked down to see Kazuko and Kazuki and smiled, "Oh, Kazuko-chan, Kazuki-kun! Nice to see you again!"_

"_Hello, Manami-san," Kazuko smiled._

_Kazuki cowered behind his father and nodded shyly, "Hello…"_

_Kazuo smiled down at Kazuki, "Come on, let's go inside." Kazuki nodded and followed his father inside, followed by Kazuko._

"_Good to see ya, Kazuo," Katsura Kiyoji greeted as they bro-hugged._

"_I could say the same, Kiyo," Kazuo returned._

_While the adults were talking, little Kazuki and Kazuko wandered around the house, looking at decorations and artifacts. Everything looked expensive to Kazuki, so he was careful not to touch anything._

"_Hi."_

_The brother and sister turned and Kazuki froze when he saw the girl before him. She had big brown eyes that were bright and full of life, as well as long black hair that went down her back like an onyx curtain. She wore a white one-piece dress._

_Kazuki blushed fiercely and stammered, "Um… He-Hello…"_

"_Hi, I'm Kazuko," the ten-year-old introduced._

"_I'm Kotonoha," the girl smiled. She looked to Kazuki, "What's your name?"_

_He blushed, "Kazuki…"_

_Kotonoha smiled and grabbed his hand with a blush on her face, "Would you like to be friends?"_

_Kazuki's eyes brightened as he smiled, "OK…!"_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more as Kazuko smirked at the scene._

* * *

Emiko sighed, "It was like with me and my dear Kyousuke."

The two girls sigh dreamily before they all left the study to greet the returning party.

* * *

After Kazuki and Kokoro registered as students at Red Horse, the group returned as everyone enjoyed a feast that was fit for a king. And like always, Hasumas are big eaters and Hasuma children are no exception.

Kazuki to one bite and he was crying his eyes out, "It's amazing! Even better than my own cooking!"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it, Ryuunosuke-kun," Emiko smiled.

Kotonoha and Kokoro were also enjoying their meal with smiles on their faces.

In the middle of dinner, Ryuki got a call and answered his cell phone. After a moment, he hung up the phone and groaned, "Not again..."

Kazuki noticed the troubled look on his face, "What happened?"

"Kid Kaos."

Jinx sighed, "That loser again? How did he break out?"

Ryuki shrugged, "Who knows, but I'm putting him back in the cell and making sure they put power dampeners right in his body."

"Do you need any help, Sensei?" Kazuki offered.

"Well, Kid Kaos has the power to control machines using his electrical powers. So, why not?"

* * *

Kid Kaos is a punk-like super villain, wearing a leather jacket with black jeans and boots with spiked up hair with lightning bolt-shaped streaks. He also has a spiked collar and bracelets and he's causing a panic as all the machines do his bidding.

"MAKE WAY FOR CHAOS!" Kid Kaos demanded as he shot lightning everywhere, "HAHAHAHA!"

The cars crash into buildings and explode, and all the machines are going crazy. Hell, it's so bad that TV screens are showing nothing but hardcore porn. The police can't do anything as their own weapons turn on them

"KAOS!"

Kid Kaos looked up to see Kamen Rider Draco descending from the sky as he landed in front of the villain. Kazuki landed on a car hood and crouched as he poised himself to act at the slightest signal. He was wearing his Visualizer and a blue scarf that covered his mouth.

Kid Kaos smirked, "Oh, it's Draco himself, huh? How have you been doing?"

Draco pointed at Kid Kaos with his Key Blade, "You're going back to prison, Kaos."

Kid Kaos chuckled darkly, "I still haven't paid you back for that which is why I have THIS planned for you."He snapped his fingers and all the vehicles in the vicinity combine and form into a metal golem. "It's a new trick I've been working on," Kaos laughed.

"I've seen scarier things cooked up in Takada's lab," Draco scoffed.

Kazuki nodded, "Heh, Andromeda was scarier than that thing."

Draco pointed his finger and lifts the golem off the ground and slammed it to the ground to break it apart, leaving Kid Kaos to gawk. "Agent Ryuunosuke, Kaos is all yours," Draco said.

Kazuki nodded, "Hai, Sensei!" He jumped in front of Kaos and bowed, "Yoroshikuonegaishimasu!"And he took a battle stance.

"You'd rather have a kid fight me?" Kaos growled as he rushed at Kazuki.

He sidestepped a punch and palmed Kaos in the face, making him stumble as Kazuki continued with a flurry of punches. Kazuki then ducked another punch and kicked upward, catching Kid in the chin as he sent his skyward. Kazuki then jumped up and got behind Kid as he wrapped his arms and legs around Kid Kaos as he directed them back down to Earth, spinning rapidly like a drill, headfirst.

"**Dragon Lotus!"** Kazuki shouted as the slammed into the concrete, causing a massive crater with Kid's legs sticking up from the dirt.

After the fight, Kaos was being put into a police van with a power dampener around his neck and stasis cuffs. However, the day wasn't over as Kazuki and Draco were swarmed by reporters

"KAMEN RIDER DRACO, IS THIS YOUR NEW SIDEKICK!"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, KID?"

"ARE YOU GONNA BE WORKING WITH DRACO HERE?"

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Ano...I'm just doing some training while I'm away from home... But I guess you can call me...Um...let's see..." He snaps his fingers and smiled, "I got it! Blue Dragon! Yeah, you can call me the Blue Dragon!" He bowed, "Yoroshiku!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bushido: And this is Kazuki's first day in ZKD no Sekai! Hope you guys like this, for there will be some other surprises.


	2. Getting Started!

The next day, the appearance of a new teen hero made the headline news on both television and in the paper. The front page read: "NEW DRAGON IN TOWN?-! YOUNG TEEN HERO UNDER THE WING OF KAMEN RIDER DRACO!"

"Kazu-niichan's in the news," Kokoro beamed. She was dressed in the Red Horse Private Middle School uniform, which was a black blouse with a matching skirt.

"Kazuki-kun made quite the first impression," Kotonoha added with a smile.

Kazuki chuckled as he scratched his head, "Wow, been a while since I've seen myself in a newspaper..." He wore the High School uniform, a pair of dark red slacks with a white shirt, red necktie, dark red blazer, and his hair was tied back into a clean braid.

Jinx grinned, "Get used to it. Before long you'll have horny teenage girls wanting your autograph." She glared at her husband.

Kotonoha's spoon bent in her hand as it was shaking uncontrollably, her body outlined by a flaming aura, as she smiled with an x-vein mark on her forehead, "Well, I know Kazuki-kun would never, ever, betray me…" She slowly turned to him, "Right, Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki shrunk into a chibi form and sweat-dropped, "Of course not, Koto-chan…"

Redder and War-Rock were huddled together in a corner of the room, shaking in terror. "Ojou-sama is scary…" Redder trembled.

"Y-Y-You're imagining things…R-R-Redder…" War-Rock stammered.

Kotonoha slowly turned her head in the FMs' direction and smiled evilly with her eyes closed, "Ara, did you say something, War-Rock?" A demonic face phased into view next to Kotonoha as it exuded a dark aura.

"I SAID NOTHING!" War-Rock cried as he beamed into the Wave Scanner for safety.

"In any case," Ryuki smiled, "you two should get ready for school or you two will be late."

"Hai," Kazuki and Kokoro beamed as they finished their breakfast. Kazuki kissed Kotonoha before making his way to the front door with Kokoro to the car that would drive them to school.

* * *

After reaching the school, Kazuki made sure to bring Kokoro to her class first so she won't get lost if they got separated. Kazuki was about to move when someone caught his eye. It was a girl, about a head shorter than him, and she had grey eyes and semi-long silver hair in a braid, with a green bow at the end. She wore the girl's high school uniform and she was carrying assign that read, **"Greetings, Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

"Um, are you looking for me?" Kazuki inquired.

She smiled, "Ah, so you must be Ryuunosuke-san?"

He nodded, "Hai, I'm Ryuunosuke Kazuki. Yoroshiku," he bowed.

The girl nodded, "I'm Teletha Testarossa. But you can call me Tessa, if you'd like."

Kazuki nodded, "OK, then Tessa-san. I assume you're in the class I was assigned to?"

Tessa nodded, "Yes, I'm the class representative. Right this way," she gestured as Kazuki followed her down the hall.

"She's kind of cute," War-Rock mused subtly.

"Pipe down," Kazuki muttered.

In Class 2-B, a lecture hall…

"Hey, did you hear?" Matsuda Kazumi asked. She had short red hair and brown eyes.

Morisaki Sayumi nodded, "I heard we might be having a new student join us." She had long black hair and yellow eyes.

"You think we're gonna have another girl join us?" Kusagano Sakura asked. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, red MMA gloves, and a white headband.

"If it is a boy, I hope he's really cute," Ibuki giggled. She had brown eyes and long, dark, brown hair tied in a topknot.

"Hmph, one additional classmate doesn't change a thing," Kanzuki Karin glared at Sakura," I'm still going to defeat you." She had brown eyes and blonde hair into long, oversized, ringlets with a blue bow in it.

"One of these days," Sakura waved off with an amused grin on her face.

"Onee-chan," Meyrin Hawke called to her sister, "What do you think the new student might be like?" She had violet eyes with red hair styled in twin tails.

Her sister, Lunamaria Hawke, frowned, "If he is a guy, I'm betting he's some pompous asshole, an ugly nerd, or some gloomy emo." She had short red hair, much darker than Meyrin's, and her eyes were a shade darker as well. Meyrin sweat-dropped at her older sister's hypothesis.

"I just hope he's strong," Nanakawa Mika grinned as she cracked her knuckles. She had blue eyes and blonde hair styled in twin tails.

"I hear ya, Mika-chan," Allenby Beardsley smiled. She had short blue hair and emerald green eyes.

Shirley Fenette turned to her friend Kallen and asked, "So, do you have any expectations of the new kid, Kallen?" She had long orange hair and green eyes.

Kallen looked away with a shy blush and answered softly, "Not really…" She had red hair and aqua-blue eyes.

Kazetsubaki Kuriko wasn't really interested in the news about the new student. Things would still be a little boring even with the new addition to the class. She had long and wavy blonde hair with two of her bangs zigzagging down to frame her face.

Kamishiro Rin didn't care all that much either. In fact, she didn't care at all. She was dressed in samurai kimono and has long, dark blue, hair, with matching eyes and held a katana in her hand.

Relena Peacecraft sat quietly while she read a book and thought to herself, _'If it is a boy, I pray for his safety…'_ She had long and light brown hair and blue eyes.

Kizuki Rin just sat there, waiting for something to happen. She had semi-long black hair, parted in the center of her hairline and had brown eyes. There were a few empty seats in class as well.

The slid open and Tessa poked her head in with a smile, "Sorry I took so long, everyone. But I've brought our new classmate."

She looked behind herself and nodded as the new student followed her in. more than half the class gawked as their hunches were right on the mark. The new student was in fact a boy, with brilliant, storm blue, eyes, long black hair tied back in a braid and he had a smile on his face.

"Good morning," the boy smiled, "I'm Ryuunosuke Kazuki." He then bowed, "Yoroshikuonegaishimasu."

"Ka…" Ibuki gawked.

Kazuki blinked, "Ka…?"

"KAWAAAIIII!-!-!-!" more than half the girls shouted.

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Eh…?"

"Kazuki…" War-Rock whispered, "You might wanna run…"

* * *

Over with Kokoro, she had introduced herself to her class and the boys were blushing in silence at how cute she was. She even made friends with no trouble at all. As she sat by the window, male screaming caught her attention as she looked down at the park and saw Kazuki, running from a stampede of girls.

"Kazu-niichan?" she blinked.

"WAAAGGHHH!-!-!-!-!-!" Kazuki screamed as he ran from the girls that were after him.

"You can fight aliens and super villains," War-Rock muttered, "Yet you run from a stampede of women? You're pathetic!"

"Screw…you!" Kazuki panted as he ran for dear life.

"Don't let him get away," Lunamaria ordered.

Sakura got in Kazuki's path and grinned, "I got him!" She went into a kata and a ball of energy began to charge in her hands, "Shinkuuuu…!"

"Uh-Oh…!" Kazuki gaped.

"HADOKEN!-!-!" Sakura cried as she launched a giant ball of energy at Kazuki as he jumped as high as he could to evade the blast. "No way…" Sakura gaped, "He dodged it!"

"What about us?-!" the other girls shouted as they got bombed by Sakura's Hadoken.

Kazuki sighed as he was still airborn, "That was too close…"

"So you can jump good, too?" Ibuki giggled as she got in Kazuki's line of site.

"Aw…fuckberries…"

Ibuki winked as she flashed some kunai in between her fingers as she flicked them at Kazuki. He had to shield himself as his clothes were slowly shredded, but without severe damage. Ibuki then grabbed her target and attempted to put him in a lock but Kazuki was quick to act as he flipped out the girl's hold and landed safely.

Kazuki sighed, "Again, too close…" He then turned to the sight of Meyrin and Lunamaria closing in on him as he continued his escape. "Aw, dammit!"

"Gomen, Ryuunosuke-kun," Meyrin called.

"But you can't outrun the track and field duo of the Hawke Sisters!" Lunamaria grinned as they caught up to him. They then lunged at him but Kazuki did a back flip as the two sisters crashed into one another.

"You cannot escape Kanzuki Karin," Karin proclaimed as she chased Kazuki down on horseback.

Kazuki then sighed as he jumped high to dodge the horse as he back flipped through the air before landing. He was then entrapped by a rope of talismans as Kuriko sat on his shoulders, with her thighs squeezing his head.

"You're mine now, Kazuki~!" she cooed.

"Don't be so sure," he remarked as he jumped up and spun in the air, Kuriko becoming exhausted and releasing Kazuki as he returned to the ground. "I need a way out of here," Kazuki muttered as he looked for openings when the sound of a motorcycle engine caught his attention. He turned to see a rider on a black motorcycle approach as the rider's arm was outstretched. Kazuki knew what he wanted and grabbed the rider's hand as he sat behind him as they raced away from his classmates.

"Damn, we lost him," Lunamaria sighed.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Sakura grinned.

"And since we're in the same class, he has to come back eventually," Ibuki added.

"By the way," Meyrin spoke up, "Wasn't that Haruhi-chan just now?"

"Guess she decided to come to school," Kuriko shrugged.

Karin frowned to herself. That boy was able to evade her and some of the most skilled girls in her class, including her rival: Sakura. She needed to do some research on Kazuki and find out more about him.

Kazuki clutched a hand to his chest, "I think i saw my life past through my eyes when those girls attack," Kazuki stated.

"Yeah, the girls can be pretty crazy once they're focused," the girl said before she removed her helmet. She had storm blue eyes and short black hair with a black hair band in it. So, you're the new kid, right?"

Kazuki nodded, "Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

They shook hands. "I'm Haruhi," the girl introduced, "Nice to meet you. Come on, we'll head back to class." She grabbed her bike's handle bars and started walking.

Kazuki followed after her, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Haruhi nodded, "The girls won't try anything in the classroom, and I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I appreciate it."

"You can thank me with lunch," she grinned, "I haven't eaten anything all day!"

* * *

Kokoro skipped into the mansion with a smile on her face while Kazuki walked in looking worse for wear as his clothes were dirty and his hair was a mess.

"We're home," Kokoro chirped happily.

"What's she said," Kazuki sighed as he entered the living room.

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun, what happened to you?-!" She rushed to his side and helped him over to the couch.

Ryuki was holding Ryuko and smiled, "So, how was your first day?"

Kazuki panted, "Running...girls...campus..."

"He ran enough for like 3 weeks! HAHAHAHA" War-Rock laughed.

"Shut up...War- Rock..." he groaned.

"Sounds like you had quite the ordeal," Redder commented.

Ryuki looked thoughtful before asking, "Did you end up in a class where you were the only boy?"

Kazuki was about to speak before he stopped and replied, "Wait...how did you know...?"

"Well, when I first entered high school it was the same thing, except I didn't run. They just tackled me and well... They were really nice."

"A bit too touchy-feely if you ask me," Jinx frowned as she held Ryutaro on her lap.

Kazuki took a seat, with Kotonoha at his side, "I've never seen so many girls run straight at me like that before... It was like a stampede and I had to run! None of the girls back home were like that!"

"Then you're a bishounen," she simplified.

War- Rock blinked, "Bishou- wha?"

"First time I've heard of this," Redder admitted, "Sounds interesting."

"Pretty Boy," Ryuki simplified.

The two FMs stare at each other and laugh their electromagnetic asses off.

"Shut up!" Kazuki shouted, "It's not funny!"

War- Rock was holding his chest in pain from all the laughing, "THE FACT THAT THEY THINK YOU'RE A PRETTY BOY IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!-!"

Redder coiled around himself as he tried not to stifle a laugh, but failed, "I'm sorry, Kazuki...but it's amusing…pfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!-!-!-!"

Ryuki's lips were curled into an amused smile, "You really did make a convincing girl."

The two FMs stopped as they recalled the mission and laughed even harder.

"Laugh now, but you won't find it funny in the future," Kazuki glared.

"Are you kidding, what happen to you was fucking hilarious!-!" War-rock said.

"Yes, but you forget I'm a scientist, and I can easily change your Denpa energy signatures so that the both of you look like girls with no chance of changing back," Kazuki threatened, making both stop.

"You wouldn't…" Redder paled.

"Try me," Kazuki grinned.

"Anyway, you should go take a bath, Kazuki-kun," Ryuki suggested. "You and I will be paying a visit to a friend of mine later."

"Hai, sensei," Kazuki nodded as Kotonoha guided him to a bathroom. She was looking forward to getting in the bath with her fiancé.

* * *

After bathing, Ryuki and Kazuki were at the front of the Smart Brain building as it towered over many of the other buildings in the city.

"So, why are we here again?" Kazuki asked.

Ryuki smiled, "Ichijyo, the CEO of Smart Brain Asia, wants to greet you personally."

"OK," Kazuki gulped.

Ryuki informs the receptionist who then calls Ichijyo. They are given VIP Visitor Passes. They then take the VIP Express Elevator to Ichijyo's office, which is the only way to get there. You need a special code to activate the elevator and then it shoots up to Ichijyo's office which is on the top floor. The door opens into a long hallway and it ends with a high double doors.

"Huge doors," Kazuki noted.

"Let's go."

They walk to the door and knock.

"Come in," Ichijyo called from inside.

The doors slide open and they enter the dimly lit room before the doors slam shut behind them, making Kazuki jump with a startled yelp.

Ryuki shook his head with a smile, "Trying to intimidate the new guy, old friend?"

Ichijyo sat at his desk and he rose from his seat.

"Well, you know me," Ichijyo shrugged.

War-Rock frowned from inside the Wave Scanner, "This guy...he feels...dangerous..."

Ryuki and Ichijyo bow to each other and then shake hands firmly.

"I hope the life of a pacifist has not dulled your skills," Ichijyo smirked.

"And I hope you still have time to train despite running all the Asian Branches of Smart Brain Corporation," Ryuki smirked back. He then gestured to Kazuki, "Ichijyo, this is Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

Kazuki steels himself as he looks up at the older man who was obviously taller.

"I saw your test against Ryuki," the Deathtron mentioned. "You did well against ARMOR's second strongest member."

Kazuki bowed, "Thank you. But there were still some things I hadn't accounted for and could've done better."

"It was a training exercise," he reminded. "You can learn from it and prepare for the next time. However, on the battle field you cannot afford to make mistakes." Ichijyo snaps his fingers and the room darkens and then the windows show last night's fight. "You were both able to subdue Kid Kaos."

Kazuki shook his head, "It wasn't too hard, really. To be honest, he was kind of weak, compared to the FMs back home."

"Even Cygnus was stronger than that punk," War-Rock added.

Ichijyo kept a straight face, "Do not underestimate the super criminals of this world, Ryuunosuke. There are individuals several times more dangerous than he and they don't even have superpowers."

Kazuki nodded, "I'm fully aware, sir. Beings like Sinestro, Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Metallo. Mr. Freeze, the Joker, Killer Croc, Penguin, and many, many others."

"Someone has been doing their research," Ichijyo smirked, "That's good."

"I read a lot of comic books," he shrugged.

Ryuki cut in, "Ichijyo, I know you didn't call us to make a social call. It's always business so please get to the point."

Ichijyo nodded, "Very well. Smart Brain Motors has developed a new hybrid motorcycle. It is a prototype combat bike that has not been tested and it is being transported to be tested here. Somehow information about it has leaked and there will be certain individuals after it."

Ichijyo showed a wireframe model of the bike. The bike was slim, and stream-line in appearance, compared to the previous Jet Slinger design.

"The SB-DEZ-666," he introduced.

"Nice bike," War-Rock whistled.

"It's also known as the "Road Reaper". This bike possesses a force field generator and comes equipped with a cloaking field which will render it and its rider undetected by any means. As for weapons, it possesses two automatic plasma rifles hidden in the headlights and also a turbo booster in the rear allowing it to reach high speeds that can even break the sound barrier. It's a more light-weight version of the previous Jet Slinger design. The missiles were replaced with laser blasters and the photon cannon is miniaturized. The cannon is housed within the headlights with the laser blasters on the side. The 'Reaper' function is when blades slide out from the underside of the vehicle, slicing through anything within range. Also possessing vertical boosters for jumps."

Ryuki cocked an eyebrow, "Another weapon?"

Ichijyo nodded, "For my operatives, yes."

"Any idea about who might be targeting it?" Kazuki inquired.

Ichijyo shrugged, "Anyone who wants to become rich quick by selling it on the black market. Still, it's a prototype so not all the bugs have been worked out."

Kazuki had his thumb nail in his teeth as his eyes were closed in thought, "Hm...It could be a tech head. If I was that kind of criminal, that would be one prize I'd wanna go for."

"But they rarely do it themselves," Ryuki added, "so expect mercenaries."

Ichijyo nodded, "Yes, like them for example." A monitor displays an image of two villains that Ryuki recognizes.

"Billy Numerous and See-More?" the doctor blinked.

Kazuki studied the image, "I heard about them, but I don't know what they can do..."

"Ryuki, you know they changed their names, right?" Ichijyo informed. "Numerous now calls himself 'Divider Man' and See-More has taken on the name 'Multi-Eye'."

Ryuki nodded, "I know, but still, I haven't seen them in a while. It won't be a pleasant reunion."

Kazuki blinked, "You dealt with them before, Ryuki-sensei?"

Ichijyo scratched the back of his head, "Well, they were on the same team as his wife back when she was a villain."

He then returned to the subject at hand, "So, when is the Reaper gonna be here?"

"It should reach the port within the week."

War-Rock nodded, "We should have enough time to get ready."

"Yeah," Kazuki nodded.

Ryuki sighed, "I really hope I don't see Billy and See-More again."

Kazuki pumped his fist, "It'll be fine, Sensei! I'm sure you can defeat them easily."

"It's not that I won't be able to beat them. It's just that they are still angry at me for 'corrupting' Jinx."

War-Rock scoffed, "Che, that's their problem. If I had a body, I'd show them who's boss!"

"I really don't like it when people hold onto petty grudges. And See-More really hates me. He has a crush on Jinx and well, he blames me for turning her against him."

"Guess he wasn't invited to the wedding," Kazuki sweat-dropped.

War-Rock nodded, "I'll bet."

Ryuki sighed with a smile on his face as he recalled that day, "Yes, the wedding. She was so beautiful in that gown my mother designed for her."

* * *

"We're back," Ryuki called as he and Kazuki entered the mansion.

Kotonoha was the first to welcome them as she took Kazuki in a light hug, "Welcome back."

Kazuki hugged her back and rubbed her bulging belly with a smile, "Good to be back. I missed you."

"Well she missed you more," Jinx countered with a smirk. "You should've seen how worried she was about you. It was cute."

"So, what's going on?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, Ichijyo-san asked us to protect some new equipment for Smart Brain since there's a possibility of a theft," Kazuki summarized. He was careful to leave out any important details.

"Basically, he wants Draco and the Blue Dragon to act as bodyguards," Ryuki added.

Emiko then smiled before saying, "Kazuki-kun, strip!" She takes out her measuring tape and Kazuki blinked.

"Um...what's going on, Emiko-san?" he asked.

"If you're going to be a superhero in this town, you will need your own costume. And I don't mean the suit you transform into."

"Just do as she says," Ryuki advised, "It'll make things easier."

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Oh...um, OK."

She takes his measurements, notes them down, and begins designing possible costumes.

"Kazuki, how do you feel about spandex?" Ryuki inquired.

Kazuki shrugged, "Not sure. I thought that's what my suit was made of when I first became Rockman, but that wasn't the case. I did some testing and found out it was a special fiber that no terrestrial properties. It was like a stronger, second, skin."

"ALL DONE!" Emiko cried with glee.

What she makes for Kazuki is a full blue bodysuit with a leather belt with a metal buckle with the letters BD on it, black gloves and boots, with a high collar, and a black dragon that seems to coil around his body. There was also sketch of goggles and a scarf that reaches down to his waist.

"Sugoi," Kazuki breathed.

Emiko smiled, "But this is just the prototype. I need to send it to my company for final touches like protective material and whatnot"

Ryuki chuckled, "She designed an entire wardrobe for me when I was younger. Heck, all my clothes were designed by her."

"She designed my clothes too when I was doing the hero thing myself," Jinx added.

"It should be ready in a few days," Emiko informed.

"Then you should get some rest, Kazuki-kun," Ryuki suggested.

Kazuki nodded and made his way to his room, with Kotonoha by his side.

* * *

The soon-to-be-wed couple was in their room, in their pajamas. Kazuki was giving Kotonoha a massage, listening to the melody of her moans as his pregnant fiancée was being relieved of any tension she may have been enduring.

"Kazuki-kun, do you want to feel my tummy?" she cutely asked.

"Of course," he smiled. Kazuki puts his hand on the tummy and felt a kick. "Sounds like Kazuma's awake," he chuckled.

"Girls can kick hard too, Kazuki-kun," she countered.

Kazuki nodded, "I know, but that last one was him though. I can feel it just as much as you can, Koto-chan."

Kotonoha then became serious and asked, "Kazuki-kun, do you sometimes regret this? We are really young for parenthood."

Kazuki smiled serenely, "Of course I don't. If Tou-chan could do it, I can do it. Otou-chan once said this: _'If I could do it, then you can do it ten times better. Always strive to achieve the best output possible and never look back'_."

"I'm just a little scared," she admitted.

Kazuki nuzzles her cheek, "You have nothing to fear, Kotonoha. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Kotonoha stared intently at him, "Promise me you'll always stay by my side. No, swear on it!"

Kazuki takes her hand and gazes into Kotonoha's eyes, "I swear on my own blood. I will never leave you."

War-Rock butted in, "That promise doesn't make sense. If you're always by her side, how can you go to school or do your job?"

"Don't ruin the moment," Kazuki glared.

To Be Continued…

* * *

KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: There you have it for this one. More craziness will be on the way. The girls in Kazuki's class don't belong to me, except Haruhi. She's an OC. Her last name will be revealed soon, since it's a bit of a surprise.


	3. Awaken the Dragon!

Kazuki was in class with the girls, sitting in the center of the room. He was hit on the head by a paper ball before it fell into his hand. Kazuki blinked as he opened the note and it read: _"Wanna go hang out at the arcade after school? From Sakura and Allenby."_ He looked back to see the two girls waving at him and he nervously waved back with a chuckle.

Another paper ball hit his cheek and he opened the note. This one read: _"How flexible are you? Maybe we could have a wrestling match and find out. From Mika."_ He looked to the side and saw Mika by the window, cracking her knuckles with a grin, making Kazuki cringe slightly.

Another note hit him again and his eye twitched as Kazuki inspected the paper. It read: _"Hey Ryuunosuke-kun, are you single? Kallen would like to get to know you better. From Shirley."_ Kazuki turned around and saw Shirley waving with a childish grin as Kallen looked away with a creeping blush by the corner of the room.

Another note, yet again, fell onto Kazuki's desk. When he inspected the note, it read: _"How about I show you the pleasures of a real woman~? Kazetsubaki Kuriko." _Kazuki just sweat-dropped at that.

Tessa sat next to Kazuki and noticed his stress, "Are you alright, Ryuunosuke-san?"

Kazuki dumbly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Tessa…" He then sighed to himself,_ 'I better clear this up before something bad happens…'_

* * *

"You want me to go to school with you?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah, it's the only solution I can think of," Kazuki sighed. "They won't believe me if I told them I have a girlfriend without proof, and frankly I'm scared that if I don't do something, I might have another stampede on my hands." He then grasped her hand pleadingly, "I don't want you to think I'm cheating on you in school, Kotonoha. I would never do that to you."

"You're so sweet," she smiled before kissing him. "You're not just my fiancée, Kazuki-kun. You're my best friend and you always will be."

"Hime-chan…" he smiled.

"Ryuu-kun…" she blushed.

They soon shared a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing in their locked mouths as they sat on their bed. Kotonoha gently pushed Kazuki down on his back as she reached into his pajama pants and pulled his already-hard erection, stroking the solid meat as Kazuki shivered from her touch. She smirked as she jerked him off, enjoying the pleasured look on her fiancée's face. She then bent down to envelop his cock in her warm mouth, lapping his muscle with her tongue as Kazuki grunted from the wet warmth that covered his manhood. He put a hand on Kotonoha's head as she began to bob her head on him, blowing Kazuki as she sucked on his head and licking it.

"Koto-chan…" he grunted.

She sucked his cock one more time before her mouth was flooded with his white-hot seed, gulping it down as she savored the flavor and hummed on his cock to keep him up. Once she released him, Kazuki turned Kotonoha over onto her back, sliding a pillow under her back for support, as he dove in and started eating her out, making her gasp from the sudden action as she felt his tongue inside her folds. He quickly upped the ante by inserting his fingers in her sweet hole, making her moan as he licked at her now-hard clit. Her moans grew louder in volume as she bucked her hips, pushing her crotch into his face as he continued kneading the erogenous bud. Her core grew hotter as she leaked her fluids from below, Kazuki sipping her juices gently as he felt Kotonoha shiver with pleasure.

"Kazuki-kun…" she called. "Cumming…!"

And came she did as her orgasm overcame her, her fluids flowing from her hot well as Kazuki drank. Kotonoha panted as she tried to catch her breath, her face fully blushing as Kazuki laid beside her, the two exchanging good-night kisses before drifting off to their slumber.

* * *

It was Sunday and Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Kokoro were sitting in a park in the Red Horse Private Institute.

"This place is really amazing," Kotonoha marveled as she looked around. "I never thought a school could own so much property."

"I was surprised when I first came here too," Kazuki nodded.

"It's really fun here, Onee-chan," Kokoro beamed.

"Kazuki!" Sakura called as she was followed by Ibuki, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Shirley, Kallen, and Allenby.

"Who are they?" Redder asked.

"Kazuki's classmates," War-Rock answered.

"They sure look cute," the dragon FM mused. "If Kazuki doesn't want them, maybe I could help myself to such beauties."

War-Rock looked at his friend skeptically, "You and what body?"

"Meh, an FM can dream," Redder shrugged.

"We're here!" Sakura grinned.

"Once she told us that you were gonna introduce us to your girlfriend," Shirley beamed, "Kallen and I just had to tag along!" She turned to one of the three redheads and apologized sympathetically, "Sorry, Kallen. I did my best."

Kallen blushed and shook her head, "It's alright."

Kazuki stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "This Katsura Kotonoha, my fiancée."

"Kon'nichiwa, minna-san," she bowed.

"Fiancée?-!" the girls chorused.

"That's amazing," Allenby gaped.

"So soon…?" Lunamaria could only say.

"My goodness," Shirley awed, "And she's pregnant…! Wow, I can't believe you two have gotten that far in your relationship!"

"Wow," Ibuki breathed, "How far along are you?"

"5 months," Kotonoha smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Meyrin asked with a smile.

"Onee-chan is having twins," Kokoro bragged. "A boy AND a girl!"

"Looks like somebody's gonna be a daddy soon," Lunamaria teased.

Kazuki nodded, "You got that right!"

"So how long have you two known each other?" Shirley inquired.

"Since we were five," Kotonoha answered.

"Aw, a childhood romance~!" she cooed.

"That is so cool," Ibuki beamed, "I wish I had a childhood friend like that!"

"I bet you're real lucky to have a girl like Kotonoha-san, Kazuki," Allenby grinned as she patted his shoulder.

"You have no idea," he nodded.

"So when are you two getting married?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet," Kotonoha answered, "But hopefully it'll be after the babies are born."

"Can we come to the wedding?" the girls asked in unison.

Kotonoha and Kazuki looked at each other and turned back to smile. "I don't see why not," Kazuki smiled.

* * *

_Kazuki blinked as he stood on a mountain path, seeing nothing but mountains as far as the eye could see._

"_Where am I this time?" he asked himself, knowing no one would answer._

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

_Kazuki ducked a lightning strike that destroyed some of the mountain wall that was behind him as thunder roared. He looked to the sky and saw black clouds that spat bolts of blue lightning. "Those clouds don't look good," he grimaced. "War-Rock! Koto-chan!" he called, only to hear his echoes reply. "OK, I'm on my own, obviously," he sighed. He then heard more rumbling and looked to the sky again as he saw Seiryuu swimming through the clouds. The dragon reared its head and spat lightning at Kazuki, making him panic and jump before he was blasted. "What the hell?-!" Seiryuu flew lower and spat more lightning; making Kazuki run as the dragon chased him down, firing more lightning at his mortal reincarnation. "I don't think he's in a talkative mood…" he groaned._

_That was when he slipped and fell down the mountainside, screaming as he plummeted downward._

_Kazuki's shot open as he sat up. He was sitting on a floor covered with smooth pebbles as a waterfall was just beside him. He looked around and realized he was in a ravine, with mountain walls surrounding him as with trees and even a lake._

"_Nice place," he muttered. He then heard growling and gulped as he turned to his left. In the middle of the lake crouching on the flat top of a giant rock, was a shadowed creature. Its shape appeared reptilian, and it had a horizontal visor for an eye as it glowed bright red, staring hungrily at Kazuki. He also saw shiny white teeth as drool escaped its mouth. Kazuki could also make out a tail that swung from side to side._

"_Um, I take it this is your place…?" Kazuki piped as he tried to back away._

_The creature didn't answer as it lunged for Kazuki, with its mouth wide open._

"_HAAAAAAAHHH!"_

* * *

"GAH!" Kazuki cried as he shot up from his slumber, covered in sweat as his hair stuck to his forehead from the moisture.

"Kazuki-kun, what's wrong?" Kotonoha asked as she hugged him close.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," War-Rock said from inside the Wave Scanner.

"I'm alright…" he breathed. "Just had a really weird nightmare."

"I hope it wasn't like that time we met Ranma-san," she hoped.

"No, it wasn't," he denied. He looked down, "Ah, I'm all sweaty… I'll be in the shower." And he left the bed to enter the bathroom.

As she heard the sound of the shower running, Kotonoha whispered, "I'm worried about him…"

"Of course you are," Redder spoke. "You're his bride to be."

"Besides, I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," War-Rock assured.

"I hope so…" Kotonoha nodded.

* * *

Ryuki observed as Kazuki came down for breakfast.

"Rough night?" Ryuki asked.

"No," Kazuki lied. Ryuki looked at him sternly and Kazuki confessed, "Yes."

"Did Kazu-niichan have a bad dream?" asked Ryutaro.

"Did you?" asked Kokoro.

"Well?" Ryuki prompted.

"OK, I had a bad dream," Kazuki confessed.

"Well, that explains it."

"Explain what?"

"It explains why I felt your Ki spike last night. Must've been a very intense nightmare. Care to elaborate?"

"Try very weird," Kazuki retorted. "I was stuck in a mountainous terrain when Seiryuu suddenly attacks me without warning. Then I fell and woke up in a ravine just as quickly. Although, I somehow made the lizard thing kind of mad and it wanted me for lunch. Or breakfast...maybe dinner... It's one of those anyway..."

"Dreams like that, especially for psychics, could be a message or signs of things to come," Ryuki informed.

"You think so?"

He nodded, "Hai, the same thing happened to me. Days before I became a Zodiac Knight I had a dream just like yours. I was being chased by a dragon and it was trying to fry me with its flames. I woke up as soon as the fire hit me."

"Ow," Kazuki winced.

"Then I found the deck and saw the same dragon in the reflections. Turns out those dreams were telling me that I would soon meet my Zodiac Beast, my partner."

"So you're saying that lizard thing is out there, waiting for me?" he grimaced.

"I'm saying that you should find meaning in these dreams and find out if they are telling you what your destiny is or are just random images," Ryuki clarified.

* * *

Ryuki went on the phone that could connect to any other phone in the Multiverse.

"Hello, Ryuji, is that you?" he asked.

"_You did call me,"_ Ryuji pointed out._"What's up?"_

"It's about Kazuki. Last night his Ki signature spiked but it also felt like yours."

"_Whaddya mean?"_

"I mean that for a second it felt like Genki (Mythical Ki)," he clarified.

"_Sounds serious. Are you sure?"_

"Not 100% sure, but..." the Hasuma hesitated.

"_I'll go over and check for myself,"_ Ryuji placated._"Just keep an eye on him until I get there. Remember that Genki in the hands of the untrained can become unstable."_

"Speaking from experience?"

"_Yes, so be prepared for a berserker,"_ he warned._"I know you like this kid but you gotta admit that is a possibility."_

"I know. Ja ne," he nodded before hanging up.

* * *

"Now, before we begin today's lesson, Kazuki, I wish to educate you on my clan's history," said Ryuki. He was in a red gi with a black belt tied around his waist. The back of his gi sported a golden dragon design. Kazuki was similarly dressed, only in blue, with a silver dragon design on his back. His belt was white to signify he was a beginner in this school. They were seated across from each other in the seiza position.

"I'm listening," said Kazuki. "Fire away."

"Centuries ago there were three brothers who started the Hasuma Clan with the eldest of the three becoming the head. The other two brothers acted as his advisors and each of them created a different branch for the Hasuma Clan's School of Combat Arts. The first school, created by the eldest, was the Confrontational Combat School. The 2nd eldest created the Defense and Protection Combat School and the youngest created the Stealth and Hidden School." Ryuki saw Kazuki listening with great attention and continued, "Confrontation, Defense and Stealth became the three foundations of the Hasuma Clan's School of Combat Arts. However, achieving true mastery of all three schools would take many years so the brothers helped each other. While they each built a foundation on their own schools, they supplemented their skills with each other's abilities. Thus, the eldest was a master of the Confrontational Style while supplementing in Defense and Stealth and the other two did the same as he did. Thus they were a balance trinity. Eventually, the three brothers went separate ways to spread their teachings all across Japan and even across the sea."

"Sugoi," Kazuki was enraptured.

"OK, so is there more?" asked War-Rock.

Ryuki continued, "There is more to the family history and this was before the eldest became Clan Head. You see, before they started the clan they had to fight a fearsome fire demon known as an Efreet which had travelled to Japan. It spread fear, terror and death through the use of hellfire. The three brothers fought with all they had but they could only weaken the demon, not vanquish it. Finally, as an act of complete selflessness, the eldest offered up his body to the demon and sealed the demon within himself, acting as a willing vessel to keep it at bay. However, the seal would be broken upon his death and in order to prevent the demon from escaping he would need to create a failsafe."

"What sort of failsafe?" asked Kazuki.

"The demon would be transferred via the eldest's bloodline into his next born son," answered Ryuki. Kazuki was stunned. "He had a child who would become the next head of the clan upon his passing, and also the host to the demon. This went on for centuries with the demon being trapped but then when my father became the host he did something different."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" asked War-Rock.

"My ancestors before my father ignored the demon but my father was the first to willingly establish contact with it. They formed a good rapport. All the demon ever wanted was company and a way to interact with the outside world. Being trapped in the darkness like that wasn't something anyone enjoyed so my father pitied him. Some would say he was insane but my father saw good in the demon and even gave him a name. The demon was named 'Yaminekoryu' and swore to my father he would protect the clan in gratitude for being granted some sense of freedom and a name," Ryuki finished.

"Wait…does that mean you…?" Kazuki realized.

Ryuki smiled, "I was the last host for the demon which now resides in Ryutaro."

"So, when will you tell him?" asked Kazuki.

"I won't, but Yaminekoryu will tell him when he's ready," replied Ryuki.

"This is some heavy shit," said War-Rock.

"You could say that again, War-Rock," Kazuki agreed.

"Now then, let's continue. Confrontation, Defense and Stealth," Ryuki recited, "These are the three disciplines of the Hasuma School of Combat Arts. It's much like the Heart, Body and Technique Discipline of the GekiJyuKen Beast Arts School. Both are trinities, and both are balanced. Tell me, Kazuki, why is a triangle always balanced?"

"Because their sides are the same?" asked Kazuki.

"Yes, and a triangle will always land on its base. A good foundation is always necessary for any martial arts practice. You need to know the basics. I'm teaching my children the basics of all three disciplines and once I see which ones they excel at then I will focus on them more with the advanced techniques. Kazuki, while you have a firm grasp in martial arts you are still a beginner of my school and GekiJyuKen."

"You have a point," Kazuki admitted. "I mean, Nee-san and Gou-san taught me some techniques, but most of what I know feels kind of stitched and patched."

"Mastership takes years, decades even. I'm a master of the art and head of the clan because I earned it but it took hard work," said Ryuki. "But there is still time to learn and you have the time as well. What you need is motivation and we both have it in spades."

"What kind of motivation?" War-Rock inquired.

Ryuki smiled, "Family." He looked to Ryutaro and Ryuko who were sparring. Actually, it looked more like they were playing. "Family is the greatest treasure and must be protected. Originally, I didn't want to fight because I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I soon realized that I needed to fight to protect those precious to me. I wanted to be a hero because of that and even if I am semi-retired I am still a hero to my children. Can't disappoint them, can I?"

Kazuki smiled back, "No, you can't."

"So, let's begin," Ryuki began as he got into a stance. "Ryuta-kun, Ryuko-chan, have a seat and watch!"

The children sat on the sides before Kazuki and Ryuki began, already blocking each other's attacks and dancing around each other with their speed. As Ryuki was blocking the teenager's attacks, he could see wisps of gold energy leaking out of Kazuki as his efforts intensified.

'_I was right,'_ Ryuki realized.

Kazuki jumped and executed a jump kick, making Ryuki duck as he twisted his body and swung his leg down, making the pyrokinetic roll to the side. Ryuki went on the offensive and swung at Kazuki with claw swipes as the boy dodged. As this continued, Ryuki noticed Kazuki's eyes were now slit like a reptiles.

'_That's strange… Could it be his power changing him like this?'_ Ryuki asked himself.

They both made contact with a punch that sent them backward. They breathed as they now stopped. Applauds were heard from the dojo's entrance and all eyes turned towards it to see Katsura Ryuji standing there. He had aged a bit, now in his mid-twenties but still dressed in his standard bomber jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Now that was impressive," he smirked.

"Ryuji?" Kazuki blinked.

"Uncle Ryuji!" Ryutaro and Ryuko cheered.

The twins ran over and hugged his legs. Ryuji smiled, patting his niece and nephew on their heads.

"Glad you could make it," Ryuki smiled.

"You called him," Kazuki realized.

"He had to," Ryuji countered.

"Why?"

"It's about you."

Kazuki pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Haven't you noticed a change in your Ki signature?"

"I was too busy fighting to notice," he denied. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Well, not exactly," he trailed off, "But it could become a problem if we detected it too late."

"And what exactly is "it"?" Kazuki inquired.

"Genki (Mythical Ki)."

"Genki?" War-Rock echoed from inside the Wave Scanner."What the hell is that?"

Ryuji didn't tell them. He instead showed them as golden Ki flared off his body like fire. "This is Genki," he said.

"WHOA!" Kazuki and War-Rock exclaimed.

"GekiJyuKen has Geki, RinJyuKen has Rankin. And GenJyuKen has this, Genki," Ryuji listed.

"Oh, that's right," Kazuki realized, remembering how Asakura and Gou fought. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I sensed it coming from you," Ryuki said.

...

...

...

An outside view of the Hasuma complex was seen before a shout of "WHAAAAAAAAT?" broke the silence.

Ryuko and Ryutaro jumped.

Ryuji grunted as he cleaned out his ear with a pinky, "Could you scream any louder, gaki?"

"Bu-bu-but..." Kazuki sputtered."How?-! When?-! WHY?-!"

"A dragon is a mythical creature, so I think it was in you this whole time," Ryuji said. "Maybe earlier exposure to me awakened it."

"If that was the case then I would've noticed it a long time ago," Kazuki countered. "Contact with you may have been the catalyst, but there has to be some kind of trigger. Something that could activate it after all this time... Wait a second..." he paused before gasping, "The dream!"

"A dream?" Ryuji blinked."Lemme guess, you got attacked by some kind of beast."

"Yeah, first Seiryuu then some weird lizard thing that was covered in shadow. All I could make out of it was that it had a lot of teeth and that it was real hungry."

"That's the animal spirit that represents your Genki."

Kazuki collapsed onto his knees, looking down, "Why didn't I see it sooner...?""

Ryuji shrugged, "Messages like that are always vague, but you shouldn't worry. We're here to help."

Kazuki took a deep breath and stood up,"OK, so what do we do now?"

"What do you think?" the Kamen Rider grinned.

"More training, right?"

Ryuji's grin widened.

* * *

The Sands of Time...

Ryuji kicked Kazuki out of the DynoLiner and onto the sand.

"This should be good," he nodded

Kazuki pulled his head out of the sand as he spat. "Ptoo, ptoo! That was uncalled for!"

"You accepted the training, meaning accepting whatever treatment I'm gonna give you," he retorted. "I ain't Ryuki so I'm not gonna be wearing kid gloves. If you wanna master your Genki, the training has to be harsh so that your body can handle it!"

Ryuji leapt out of the DynoLiner and landed before Kazuki. "Now, run for your life, gaki!"

"Oh, fuckberries!" Kazuki gaped.

* * *

Kotonoha heard the door open as she saw Kazuki enter the living room.

"Kazuki-kun?" she blinked.

Kazuki collapses on the floor.

"Kazuki-kun!" she panicked as she rushed to his side.

"Zzzzz...Zzzzz…."

"He's asleep," Redder observed.

"What happened?" Kotonoha demanded.

"Oh, Ryuji just trained him close to death," War-Rock answered, "That guy worked his ass off."

Kotonoha frowned. She then started to drag Kazuki over to the bed. With some effort she managed to toss him onto the bed and climb on, stroking his face.

"You rest now, OK?" she cooed.

"...Munya..." Kazuki mumbled cutely.

* * *

Ryuji and Ryuki were in the latter's study. Ryuji was drinking beer while Ryuki was having tea

"I'm amazed he lasted as long as he did," Ryuji grinned widely.

"Ryuji, your standards are inhumane," his twin frowned.

"Hey, to fight monsters you gotta train like one," he reasoned."It's how I always win."

"Don't kill him."

"I won't. I hate to see Koto-chan cry." He then thought back to their training…

* * *

_Ryuji was on the Machine DynoBreaker as Kazuki ran while the biker was shooting at him._

"_Feeling like quitting now?" he called._

_Kazuki met a cliff and turned to face him. He grinned, "If I quit now, my kids won't be able to see how cool I can be!"_

* * *

"Now this is a good setting," Ryuji sighed. "Feeling chilly?"

He and Kazuki were now training in the former's Eternal Frost Realm technique. This was Ryuji's Reality Marble and his most powerful ability to date.

Covered in snow, Kazuki shivered as he roared, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?-!"

Ryuji rolled his eyes and reached into the snow to pull out a spear made of ice. "Heads up!" Multiple ice spears manifested around him and he tossed his spear, the others following.

"Dammit!" Kazuki growled as he starts running and his entire body turns into lightning as he zips through the air, even melting the ice on him away.

Ryuji checks his watch and muttered, "10 minutes and counting."

Kazuki starts zipping all over the area, hitting Ryuji from all angles. Ryuji snaps his fingers and ice statues shaped like Kotonoha as an archer rose up and fired at stopped as he fired lightning forth, shattering the arrows.

"**Jigoku Tsume!"** he roared as Kazuki was slashed. "Focus, gaki."

"Right!" He ignited his lightning body again and took to the sky, flying into the clouds before lightning starts rained down on Ryuji

Ryuji creates a barrier of ice around him as he retaliated with a blizzard. "7 minutes left, gaki," he notified.

"OK!" Kazuki descended down and into the ground, popping up inside the barrier and puts his hands to Ryuji's chest. "CLEAR!"

ZAP!

Ryuji grunts and then grins, "My turn!" Ice started to creep up Kazuki's arm when he touched Ryuji.

"Yeow!" he cried. "Cold! COLD!" He growled as he concentrated, charging up more electricity to build up heat.

"Don't bother. It won't melt," Ryuji snorted.

"Dammit..."

"This is MY world. If I will for ice to never melt it will never melt. If I will for the blizzard to never stop, then so be it. This is what it means to fight on the enemy's turf." Wolves of ice appeared around Ryuji. "Go," he ordered. The wolves lunged at Kazuki.

"Where's Gou-san when you need him...?" Kazuki sighed before he charges ahead with a "RAAAAAHH!"

Ryuji started to strain. Maintaining a Reality Marble requires a lot of energy and concentration since you're pretty much trying to rewrite the rules of the world.

"**Genki Hou (Mythical Ki Cannon!)"** he called out as he fired a blast of Genki at Kazuki which exploded and sent the young man flying.

* * *

"In order to access it you must concentrate fully onto one single thought that brings you despair," Ryuji said as he and Kazuki stood across a fire. "My one despair is that I will never be human. What is yours?"

Kazuki stared into the flames as he concentrated, "My despair... I can't... I can't share my life with my mother, like other kids can..."

Ryuji nodded, "Now focus on that thought, bring it out, harness it!"

"His fests clenched and teeth gritted as the feeling grew, as well as the sorrow and anger. "Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan...! KAA-CHAAAAAN!-!" he roared as Genki flared out of his body. During this, some of the aura covered his body and began to form blue scales that covered his body. After that, clawed gauntlets snapped onto his forearms and for his feet as his toes grew claws. His chest was covered in armor that had a dragon's head on the front and armored flaps hung from his waist. A long, prehensile tail grew from his tail bone and was tipped with a drill-shaped bone. His shoulders were also covered in dragon-headed pauldrons. Blue, electrical wings sprouted from his back as they flared wildly. Finally, a blue Spartan helmet protected his head as his eyes glowed red and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. The crest of the helmet sported a drill-shaped horn and electric "hair" flared out wildly.

Ryuji sees this and smirks, "Now...overcome that despair and conquer key is to control the despair, not to let it control you and overwhelm you."

"Kaa-chan is..." Kazuki growled in a warped tone, "Kaa-chan is...happy... Happy that I'm alive... Happy that I've made friends... She's happy for me..." his fists tighten, "So then... I'll be happy for her!"The Genki flames start to calm down and the armor shatters, allowing Kazuki to fall on his knees as he gasped for air.

"Open your eyes. Do you feel that, Kazuki?" Ryuji asked.

He stared at his hand as it flared up with a gold aura, "My...Genki..."

"Let me warn you that this power can corrupt you. You have to be stronger than the power to control it and not let it control you. Don't make the same mistake I did and look for a shortcut. You wouldn't want to put your Kotonoha through that, believe me."

"Of course not," Kazuki smirked, "I look for solutions, not shortcuts."

"Once you have trained after me you will become a practitioner of the GenJyuSeiryu-Ken." He hand Kazuki a scroll, "Here, a scroll that details the GenJyu Dragon-Ken."

He opened the scroll and skims through it, "It's a general blueprint of all dragon-based techniques. Amazing..."

"These are the techniques of Long, the Infernal Dragon. I suggest you only practice the hand-to-hand components. I have faith in you but these advanced techniques can corrupt you. You can utilize them to perfect your GenJyuKen but that is all. Come to me when you wish to learn advanced Gengi."

"OK, Ryu-sempai!" Kazuki nodded.

"Now, since you use Genki and GenJyuKen you can be considered a monster of the martial arts world. Monsters like us can lose control easily. Don't become a monster, Kazuki."

* * *

"How was training?" Kotonoha asked.

"It was...enlightening," he summarized as they lay in bed together.

"I heard you were sent to train under other me told me he could be harsh but also kind. We traded stories and she admitted that she envied me because I had a childhood friend like you." RD-Kotonoha and KRD-Kotonoha had compared notes earlier while the boys were off training.

"The training _was_ pretty crazy to be honest," he admitted."But everything we did had a lesson to it."

"Oh, do tell," she requested before she let out a gasp

"What's wrong?" he panicked.

"I felt a kick."

He held her, "Did it hurt?"

"No, it just surprised me," she smiled. "Our children are going to be strong, I can tell."

"You're strong too, Koto-chan," Kazuki said.

"Only because you taught me how."

He led her close, "Well, we've helped each other. That's what friends do. And now we're even more than that."

Kotonoha kisses him, "We will be married soon. The wedding plans are already underway."

He slumped, "Wow, I was so busy training I forgot..."

Kotonoha stroked is cheek and cooed, "Sleep, my Ryu no Ouji (Prince of Dragons)."

"OK, goodnight, Koto..." he yawned before he was out like a light."Zzzz..."

* * *

_Kazuki was back in his mind, sitting on the flat surface of a stone mound as Seiryuu was coiled around him._

"_**So, it is done,"**__ Seiryuu said._

"_Yeah, I managed to overcome the despair," Kazuki nodded. "Now I just have to learn the techniques and maintain the Genki."_

"_**Well, you already know some of the techniques,"**__ Seiryuu corrected. __**"All you have to do is create new ones. I not to sound pushy, but itis best you master our Genki soon."**_

_Kazuki blinked, "What makes you say that?"_

_The Saint Beast's eyes narrowed, __**"Let's just say I feel you're going to need the power soon."**_

* * *

Bushido: And after decades of solitude, a new chapter emerges from the depths of my USB. I decided to change the theme for this chapter because the original content I previously had didn't flow too well, so I changed the theme completely. Hopefully, you guys might enjoy this.


End file.
